


Dear Nadeshiko

by gelliefishes



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda sorta a side story in between anime episodes, epistolary-ish, i don't know what that's called but you know what i mean right, super canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelliefishes/pseuds/gelliefishes
Summary: Amu tries and writes a reply to her friend.(Post Episode 25)
Kudos: 1





	Dear Nadeshiko

Dear Nadeshiko,

How are you? I know it has not been long since you actually left Japan but I just wanted to write to you after getting your letter. ~~I don't know how to say this but~~

Dear Nadeshiko,

It has not been long since you left but I just wanted to say

Dear Nadeshiko,

I don't know when you're going to get this letter, but I just got your letter.

~~Dear Nadeshiko~~

~~I just read your letter and~~

Dear Nadeshiko,

I've rewritten this letter so many times now

~~Nadeshiko,~~

~~I don't know what to say~~

~~Dear Nadeshiko,~~

~~Sorry if what I'm saying is~~

~~Nadeshiko,~~

~~I don't know how I should say this~~

Nadeshiko,

Why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why

~~Nadeshiko,~~

Dear Nadeshiko,

I miss you.

Your friend,

Amu

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a super short piece I wrote like 3.5 years ago (holy crap that was a long time ago) and thought would never see the light of day. Turns out all it took for that to happen was for college-age me to unearth this from my documents folder, blow the dust off of its old bones, and add a couple minor tweaks to it.
> 
> PS: I miss the early episodes of this anime. Those were the best.


End file.
